The present disclosure relates to an imaging system, an instruction terminal, a response terminal, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
Regarding imaging apparatuses including digital cameras, there are known techniques of generating a plurality of sets of image data with mutually different viewpoints toward a subject by performing synchronized shooting in cooperation with each of a plurality of external imaging apparatuses (for example, refer to JP 2004-297414 A). With this technique, when a signal instructing shooting has been input from an operating unit, the imaging apparatus that received the input of the signal transmits a shooting time-point to another imaging apparatus, and thereafter, each of the imaging apparatuses starts clocking and performs shooting at the shooting time-point.